My Other Life
by Leo Vulpes
Summary: Life was simple, fight with blood till death. Well, that was the plan before we were thrown into this huge mess where our worlds have collided, secrets exposed, and families united. What a twisted other life we now have... ::Shounen-ai, yaoi, Mpreg, SxN::
1. Chapter 1: The Prologue, The Mission

**Leo Vulpes: Welcome and thank you for joining us in the reading of My Other Life, once again... -.- I would like to introduce my three co-hosts Hellbringer, Sasuke, and Itachi!**

**Sasuke: -twitch- Why, dear Kami-sama!? Why are you so cruel... wait.. it's all Leo's fault! Why, dear Kami-sama!? Why do you let her exist on this earth!**

**Leo Vulpes: Cause heaven won't accept me and my eco-friendly-bisexual-non-homophobic ways... and hell has a restraining order on me... and other planets find me terrifying, so earth is the only place left! n.n**

**Sasuke: But did you have to bring those two! -points to the two sexy men (Itachi and Hellbringer)-**

**Leo Vulpes: But of course! I brought Itachi because I love to torture you, and Hellbringer because then he'd have my head... he's a possesive bitch over Itachi...**

**Hellbringer: -death glares Sasuke-**

**Sasuke: Meep! -hides behind Leo-**

**Leo Vulpes: -offers Sasuke to Hellbringer as a symbol of peace for things to come- Well, I guess now would be a good time for the-**

_Disclaimer: None of the characters in this chapter are mine..._

_Warnings: None are needed for this chapter..._

_Dedication: To **Yukirain, 2.tails.derik, Lifeless Heartless, and fox fan** for promoting this!_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**My Other Life**

0-0-0-0-0

_Chapter 1_

_The Prologue, The Mission, The Night_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Tsunade slammed down the sake bottle and growled deep in her throat. "Get me the best Shinobi we have available at this moment!" She demanded of Shizune who 'eeped' and scampered off to follow the Hokage's request. She looked down at the mission report and growled louder this time, after some immense staring at the papers, she roughly shoved them onto the floor, where they fluttered about in a mess.

How could this happen? Twenty-six ANBU all injured majorly, but none dead. This was confusing her beyond belief. Would you kill someone when they were that injured? Or maybe they didn't want ill intentions? What in the world was going on here?

Looking up, she was met with the best Shinobi of the country and smiled wryly.

Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Ni Sai, Hatake Kakashi, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Neji, and Umino Iruka stood before her.

Standing up, Tsunade managed to find the one paper with the mission summary on it. She scanned her eyes over it once more before setting it down. "We have an issue near the gates of Konoha. There seems to be a small campout, and when anyone went to investigate, they came back with major injuries but not dead… all twenty-six ANBU. Most have said their attacker looked like a demon. One report is a man with brown hair, bright, glowing green eyes, and cat ears and tail. I want you to go out, find what he wants, and tell him to leave and if he doesn't comply, use force."

Naruto slapped his forehead sliding it down his face with a look of dread.

"Kazekage-sama requests to assist you." Tsunade said, motioning to the shadows where Gaara stepped out, Temari and Kankuro by his side.

"The same reports happened around our village last week. And one of the ANBU came back with a note stating to do this." Gaara explained, standing within the group. "If we go in two hours, we'll be three-fourths way there by sundown. We can rest up- in case of battle, and continue our journey the next morning." He said tactically. "Just in case they have moved since now, pack for a week."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Standing at the gate, the last of the group arrived, the one and only Uzumaki Naruto. As he did, everyone made sure to secure their pouches, kunai holsters, and tighten their headbands. Sakura looked around to make sure everyone was properly equipped but when she got to Naruto, her rage showed on her face and everyone but the blonde took one pace back. "NARUTO!"

Said shinobi glanced lazily at his teammate out of the corner of his eye.

"Where the fuck is your stuff? You needed to pack for a week!"

Naruto waved her off and stuffed his hand in his pocket, pulling out a cup of instant ramen. "I ate my dinner already, this is for tomorrow." He said with a drawl.

"What's in your other pocket then?" Neji observed, pointing to the box shaped outline in Naruto's other pocket.

Naruto chuckled. "Ah, those are the pills I have to take daily." He said, pulling out the box which was vibrantly colored. "No, I'm not ashamed to tell you. No, I don't have mental problems. These are to prevent something. If I stop taking them, I will not die. They're just precautions. Can we go now? Have I satisfied your hunger, you deadly beasts?" He asked sarcastically.

Sakura shrunk as far away from the blonde as possible without leaving the group.

"Alright, come on, I suggest we get going now." Shino suggested heading out, Kiba trailing behind him and jabbering on about something his mother had done.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"We'll camp here for the night." Kankuro spoke, setting down the large scrolls on his back and sitting down. Temari plopped right down beside him and leaned on his shoulder. For a little brother, he was a big brother.

"I'm hungry! Does anyone have any food!?" The blonde woman yelled, alerting anyone within a half a kilometer radius that Subaku no Temari, was hungry and that if you had any food, bring it to her or thou shall suffer a horrible death (not really).

Naruto stretched and popped his joint in doing so, he cringed at the sound before setting his ramen down on the ground (le gasp). "I'll go get something real quick for the lady. Anyone have any requests that I can get within a ten minute distance?"

"I'll take a rabbit." Neji snickered, totally not expecting Naruto to get it.

"And I want a deer!" Kiba egged the joke on. "Hey, Shino and Hina-chan, wanna split the deer with me?" The two just ignored the Inuzuka, deep within their own conversation. Is it just you, or is Shino very talkative today?

"Me and Sasuke want fish!" Sai asked, ringing his arm around the Uchiha's neck.

Sasuke scowled and narrowed his eyes at the artist. "Like hell!" He hissed.

Naruto looked around before nodding. "M'kay, I'll be back."

The group stared where Naruto had run off to. Was he seriously going to get food? They were just joking! It was supposed to be for their shits and giggles! Sakura ignored the idioticness of them all and set attempting to make her own meal of something that looked terrible. But sure enough after the camp was set up, only twenty-three minutes later, Naruto returned with the required orders. Two rabbits were slung over his shoulder in a makeshift pack, along with the fish, and he was dragging a deer behind him on a makeshift cot of leaves. "Dinner's served! Sasuke, start a fire so we can get this shit cooking!" He yipped, setting it all down and then trying to fend off Temari who was about to eat it all raw.

"Naruto-kun, what is all this?" Hinata asked her old crush, her stuttering problem long since gone. "How did you manage to catch all this?"

Naruto gave a fox-like smile and sat down. "It's two rabbits, a deer, and a bundle of fish… I caught it all myself! See, I can survive in the wild!" He cheered while a fire was lit and Temari began preparing everyone's food. "Well, I'm going to turn in for the night." He spoke, leaping up into one of the surrounding trees and relaxing on a sturdy branch.

The dinner went by without a hitch, everyone chatted with each other (the antisocial people entered in with grunts and small comments), and food was flung occasionally. Sai got up and went to crawl into his tent when he spotted something on the ground. Picking it up, Temari suddenly jerked it out of his hands and announced to everyone that she'd found something.

Everyone gathered and looked through it.

It was a photo book.

There were couple pictures, family pictures, sibling pictures, two pictures where Naruto was surrounded by men, and the last picture terrified Hinata and Sakura. Naruto was surrounded by fully-grown, curved, beautiful faced and bodied women. They draped themselves on him and he grinned in his innocent way as they all seemed to get a touch in.

"Is that my mom?" Sasuke suddenly said, pointing to a woman who looked like the exact replica of his late mother.

"But it can't be, Naruto doesn't look older than sixteen in these pictures." Iruka commented. "But I feel like I've some of these faces, around the village occasionally and about three or four over at my house a lot before my pa- something. And that looks like my mom and dad did nineteen years ago."

Sakura snatched the book and snapped it shut. "We shouldn't be going through his things. So, now we should all get some rest and I will return it to him in the morning." She spoke haughtily, trying to walk into her tent, but the book suddenly disappeared from her grip.

She glanced desperately around before she found Naruto suddenly in front of her with the book in his hands. "You know it's rude to look through people's stuff, right?"

"Well, now, let me ask you something! Who were all those women?" She shrieked.

Naruto sighed and flipped to the picture. "These are my girl friends. Not girlfriends, but friends who are girls. Satisfy you?"

Sakura huffed and shoved the blonde aside and walked inside her tent, zipping it up with harsh movements. When Naruto moved back to the tree he had previously been in, everyone helped put out the fire and go to their tents, hitting the sack for the night.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Morning came too soon for most of those heavy sleepers, and so, the ones who were up early were drawing straws. For what reason, you may ask? Well, let's find out.

Kakashi (wow!), Naruto, Kiba, Sai, Gaara, and Shino were all awake. Shino held a bunch of straws in his hands, one having a shorter end than the rest, for it signaled you had to wake up the sleepers, and everyone else would hope you were still remotely alive after that.

Kakashi covered his eyes and plucked a straw, everyone following after him. They all held up their straws and low and behold, Kiba held to shortest one.

"Why!? What have I ever done to deserve this!?" He yelled to no one in particular.

Sai and Naruto each gave him a slap on the back to encourage him. "Well, it was nice knowing you pal." Naruto said. "Well, while Kiba wakes them up, let's start breakfast with the leftovers from last night!"

Kiba gulped and looked at the suddenly ominous occupied tents. Going to the first one- the one he figured to be the nicest, he unzipped the tent and stuck his head inside. "Iruka-sensei, it's time to wake up!" He shouted loudly.

Iruka's eyes snapped open with a murderous intent lingering around him. He slowly sat up, his hair dropped on his shoulders, and glared at Kiba, the eyes of the teacher boring holes into his head. "Kiba, I'm giving you two seconds to get out."

Kiba stuttered as Iruka began to count. "But it's- uh, time to get up. We… erm… have to-"

"2…"

"-go to that other camp, and… um find out-"

"1…"

"what they want and… mm…"

"0."

Iruka reached for the kunai he had kept under his pillow and flung it beside Kiba's head and let it rip a hole to scare him off.

And it worked too. Kiba jumped with a screech and ran from the tent, bowling over the other occupied tents in the process and waking up the others.

"KIBA!!"

Kiba squealed when he was grabbed and suddenly beaten within an inch of his life. Oh, woe was Kiba.

"That was a bad choice. Iruka's probably more evil in the mornings than anyone else. I would have woken up Temari first…" Naruto commented, taking a bite of noodles from the ramen cup.

Sai nodded beside the blonde. "That or Sasuke… merciless and finishes the job quickly so you don't suffer."

"True."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	2. Chapter 2: The Sudden Entry

**Leo Vulpes: I... I feel violated...**

**Itachi: How so?**

**Leo Vulpes: I'm forced to print a story for my friend that is 38 chapters long, and in the smallest font that she can read, chapter 15 is 21 pages long! I used up all the black ink and had to switch to blue, so I lost my black ink to the war and my printer barely survived. I fear it will turn out to be like Itachi.**

**Itachi: huh?**

**Leo Vulpes: Trauma, my sweet dear Uchiha, trauma.**

**Sasuke: Don't you have something to do?**

**Leo Vulpes: Yeah... so... -Sasuke throws knives at her head- -dodges- okay! It's time for the-**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (that's Sasuke's job)_

_Claimer: I own Zen, Taru, and Tsuki_

_Wanrings: Um, I don't know if there are any for this chapter_

_Dedication: To **yukirain** again, for sticking with this and being my first reviewer..._

_Honorable Mentions: **Hypergirl321, Lady Tintlet,** and **izzy1363**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**My Other Life**

0-0-0-0-0

_Chapter 2_

_The Sudden Entry_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Waking up with a groan, Kiba sat up and looked at the surroundings. They were different. Of course they were different, but this was not place they'd suddenly been knocked out in. And this place reeked of other people and animals. Damn that stupid cat… demon… person… thing, whatever. They had finally made it to the camp where the cat person was and had asked him to leave politely, but then they were suddenly thrown into the hole that appearing in thin air, and knocked out. And what was worse, Naruto was still wherever they were before. The stupid blonde had suddenly disappeared when they got close to the camp.

"What the hell happened?" Kakashi asked, voicing the confusion that ran through the group.

Hinata stood up and dusted off her jacket. "There's a path over there. We should follow it and ask whoever it leads to." She suggested, walking towards where the ground was worn out and the trees parted.

"Oi, wait until all parties are ready!" Shouted a very familiar voice.

Everyone turned and saw Naruto jump down from one of the trees and land without a sound. He began to follow Hinata, but turned as soon as he reached her. "Come on, are we going to sit around like this all day or are we going to find out where we are?"

No one decided to question where Naruto had suddenly popped out of, or where the hell he went earlier. Soon, said blonde was leading them along the trail as if it were second nature. He stuck his hand out in a halt, stopping everyone else behind him.

He shifted his eyes back and forth between the trees on both sides of him before slowly bringing up a hand to tell the others to be quiet. In a flash, a very familiar flash to all who were alive enough to have seen the Yondaime in his day, Naruto had disappeared into the trees.

There was some rustling, some cursing and something that sounded like an explosion that shook the trees.

"Aniki!"

The loud squeal sounded like a small child and when Naruto returned, he was holding a girl who looked like him in his harem jutsu, but only smaller and less curves. She had sunny blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, and luscious tan skin. The only thing the group couldn't figure out about her was why she had silky blonde fox ears on her head, a silky blonde fox tail, and why on earth she'd called Naruto her older brother. It was already known that he was an orphan… so how?

"Aniki, let me go!" She pleaded as Naruto tied her feet and hands together with rope and slung her over his shoulder, resulting in the small girl trying to kick at him. When she laid eyes on Naruto's friends, she stopped squirming and stared at them just as much as they stared at her. "Aniki?" Her voice was much smaller now.

Naruto glanced over his shoulder. "Guys, this is my little sister, Tsuki. Tsuki, these are the people I was telling you about." He explained, beginning to lead the party once again. Tsuki pouted at the way she was being treated, but it was also kind of good because she could observe her brother's friends in the process.

Her eyes were drawn to the obnoxious pink haired woman who kept clinging to the raven haired man, even though he was clearly annoyed. She instantly knew who she was from the pink hair – though she'd seen better – and shook her head in pity and disgust. The raven haired man on the other hand, oh yeah, she knew exactly who this person was and every detail of his past and interaction with Naruto.

"Naruto-kun… I think it's sweet of you to take this girl in as your little sister." Hinata complemented shyly, coming up to walk along side the blonde and giving a simple smile to Tsuki.

Naruto choked on his saliva, thumping his chest to get himself breathing again. "I didn't take her in. She is in fact, my biological sister in every aspect." He shifted his shoulder to drop Tsuki further over his back.

"Aniki! Get your butt out of my face!" She screeched loudly.

Naruto chuckled and began skipping in circles on purpose. "No, Tsuki, you get your face out of my butt." He teased. "I will only reply to your wishes with the right confessions!" He cooed, stopping and smirking to no one in particular.

Tsuki squealed and squirmed. "Okay! Zen-chan was babysitting us this time!"

The blonde girl was suddenly dropped to the ground and Naruto began to walk away from her. "Untie yourself and I want you home before I get there." He instructed, leading the others away from a growling Tsuki.

Kiba ran up along side Naruto this time and stopped him from walking and turning his gaze back to the small blonde who was trying to free herself from the binds her brother had put her in.

Naruto chuckled. "Don't worry; she's done it tons of times before." He commented, continuing his walk.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The building they came across that the path opened up to was gorgeous! It was extremely large and traditional styled like the Hyuuga compound and the Uchiha estate mixed together, only less death-like and dreary. Plenty of plants, some that they'd never even seen before, flourished around the building and large trees arched over it.

Naruto led them inside with a soft 'tadaima' and taking his shoes off at the entrance. They followed in suit and when the last of them had taken their shoes off they heard and exasperated 'tadaima' and looked to see Tsuki, panting and out of breath.

The older blonde just chuckled. "See if you can beat my record next time, runt." He patted her head as she passed and disappeared down a corridor. "Come on, let's find Zen and figure this out."

Leading them further into the building, they were soon awed by the fact that the building, most likely a house, had a large open area right in the middle with low decks –like the Hyuuga compound again- that were wooden planked and led into a maze of hallways. The open area was huge, almost as large as an average house, probably bigger. It held a large pond, training stumps, and rocks that almost looked too perfect in place. A large tree was also there, it's large roots like arches the base big enough to seat four people and the branches sturdy enough to climb on without fear of falling, and that was only half because the other half of it was open grass that was as green as it gets.

"No! I don't want anymore kids! Stop it! Don't touch there! Aren't you supposed to be searching about that disturbance!? Hands off!" A loud voice yelled, getting closer to the group. As the area opened, they were met with the sight of a man with shoulder length black hair, golden eyes, and twitching white wolf ears and tail – which the group also found odd. And then the assumed person that the man was yelling came out right behind him.

This man was taller and seemed to hold a very high aura about himself. He had brown shaggy hair, sharp amber eyes, red triangles on his cheeks, and four brown dog tail and two brown dog ears to match.

The fighting went on, and eventually, the first man bashed the second guy's face in with his foot. Only after doing so, he realized he had an audience. "Oh… I'm sorry you had to see that." He apologized, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. He scanned the group with golden eyes, stopping on Kiba for longer than others, and then looking at Naruto. "Ah, welcome home Naru-chan. Did you happen to see your sister on your way back?"

Naruto nodded briskly. "Yeah, I did. She's home now." He turned to his group of friends, and saw them all looking at him quizzically. "Everyone, this is Zen. He's my... granduncle's, that's goof down there's husband. Zen, these are my friends and sensei's, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Kiba, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Neji, Sai, Temari, Kankuro Shino, and Gaara. So what should we do?" He asked, a sly smirk overcoming his face.

Zen smiled sweetly. "Well, it's getting late and everyone should be returning soon. We have many people in our family… so let's see. Here's the deal to learn about everyone here. Tomorrow morning, you will wake up and I will give you a list of names of who you should search for. Ask the basics, write it down, take quick photos, then join in the kitchen and share what you have. We'll direct it from there. And there will also be Q and A for our dear Naru-chan! But go to sleep now because the jetlag from where you came from is horrible. Notice it was morning and now it's night…" Zen cooed, unknowing of the presence slowly creeping up behind him.

Everyone was extremely confused, but agreed to the game anyways, already racking up questions to ask Naruto.

"Zen-chan!"

Said male was suddenly attacked by the other male from earlier. They collapsed to the floor, the brunette pinning Zen's hands above his head. "Now Zen-chan, what were you saying?"

"Taru," Zen growled dangerously. "I still have to restock on my pills, so no sex for you! I've already had three children, and right now, I don't want another!" He spat at the brunette, now claiming the name Taru.

Taru glanced up to the group with a broad smile. "Nice to meet you all. Naru-chan, show them their rooms, we adults have matters to attend to."

As Naruto nodded and led everyone off, they could hear Zen yell after them to come back and save him. In the end, Naruto turned back, chucked the box of pills in his pocket at Taru, who caught it, and left before he was scarred for life.

"Naru-chan, could you let Taro and Meka sleep in your room with you tonight?" Taru requested before the whiskered teen got out of earshot.

"Fine." The blonde replied with an exasperated sigh, turning down a hallway and disappeared for the night.


	3. Chapter 3: What I Remember

**Leo: Wah! It's been so long!**

**Sasuke: Because you've been neglecting this fic**

**Leo: -slaps Sasuke- Excuse me if I've been working on My New Life and The Eye of the Storm**

**Itachi: She's got you there little brother**

**Leo: -sticks tongue out at Sasuke-**

**Hellbringer: Leo, shouldn't you be doing the-**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... that's Sasuke's job_

_Claimer: My OCs are the only things I own_

_Warnings: Shounen-ai, nothing else really..._

_Dedication: This chappie goes to **Hypergirl321**, for being the first reviewer last chapter_

_Honorable Mentions: **Lady Tintlet, izzy1363, yukirain, **and** JaRyse**_

**Leo: Hey, you stole my shtick!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**My Other Life**

0-0-0-0-0

_Chapter 3_

_What I Remember_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sasuke woke up with heavy breathing, his mind pounded hard and something was stirring inside him. He didn't know what it was, but something wasn't right. He clutched at the side of his head as it throbbed. He soon understood what it was. The thoughts of Itachi were back, the killing massacre, his parent's bodies. But what had frightened him more was the fact that this dream had his mother killing them and his father had been pleading out to her when she killed him.

He shook his head to clear the thoughts. Sure, he knew his mother didn't kill the clan, but Itachi was still out there. He had suddenly disappeared when Sasuke was dragged back to Konoha by Naruto, and no trace of Kisame either. It was thought that the two of them ran off to elope, and those thoughts disturbed him as well.

His hand brushed a piece of paper, and looking on it he spied Naruto's scribbled handwriting.

'_Zen said the game was called off… so, why don't you just come and eat breakfast with everyone. It's just gonna be the people who came on the mission with us and the kids. And don't worry, I didn't forget, I'm sorry this all came up so quickly… happy anniversary Sasuke._

_Love, Naruto._

_P.S. My grandmother burned the purple butt-bow-rope… wear the purple sash instead.'_

Sasuke tucked the note aside and began changing. He and Naruto had planned on going to a sauna in a private bath for the day, just relaxing, and then Naruto said he had a surprise for Sasuke, and Sasuke had one as well for Naruto, but with this now in the way, he'd have to wait. He and Naruto had been dating since his ass had been dragged back to Konoha three years ago, but with all the homophobic hate Konoha had, it was kept a secret.

He opened the door in time to find Kakashi stepping out of his room as well. "Ah, good to see you're awake as well Sasuke-kun. Are you going to join the breakfast?"

Sasuke gave a noncommittal grunt and continued his way. He reached the room and immediately saw seven kids all grouped together around Naruto as he cooked. Further inspection proved the kids to be pouting and physically tied by ropes to Naruto's waist. There was only one kid who wasn't tied up, and she sat calmly at the table, not giving away anything.

The girl had extremely long, pure black hair, blood red eyes, and a pair of black wolf ears were on top of her head and wolf tail was hanging behind her. She was drumming her claw-like fingernails against the wood table, and glancing irritably to Sakura who wouldn't stop touching her. As soon as Sasuke had walked in, she glanced up and nodded towards him, as if in respect.

One of the children attached to Naruto suddenly parted from the group and tried running to Sasuke. He had shaggy black hair, red eyes, and black wolf ears and tail. He would have assumed that him and the girl were brother and sister, except there was something about them that made him think twice.

Kiba laughed as the boy reached out to Sasuke. "I think Sasuke would make a great dad to this kid- itai!" He had now successfully been hit over the head with the wooden spoon Naruto was cooking with.

Naruto smirked, unlatching two of the kids from his ties, and sticking them with Kiba. Both of the kids had ruffled black hair that went to the napes of their necks, golden eyes, but one had white wolf ears and tail and the other had black hound ears and tail. (Hound is a mix between a dog and wolf in this) "Here, Kiba, take care of these for me… just think of them as siblings and I'm sure you'll get along just fine."

"Stop touching me, damnit!" The little girl sitting at the table finally snapped at Sakura, and Sasuke had been wondering when it was gonna happen. Most were not shocked at the fact that she yelled, but the words coming from her mouth.

"Riritsuku, you may yell, but remember, don't bite the company." Naruto scolded her as the little girl bared her fang-like teeth at Sakura and a growl came from her throat.

"Um, aren't you going to say something about her language?" Iruka asked.

Naruto shook his blonde head and continued cooking. "Nope… as long as I didn't teach her the word, I'm safe from harm, besides, her parents don't care either."

Riritsuku suddenly jumped up and lurched towards the door where Sasuke was still standing. He was shocked to find that there had been two people behind him this entire time. Riritsuku jumped into the larger one's arms and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Why didn't you go with the others to town?" Naruto asked, walking over and giving the smaller man a kiss on the cheek that was returned at the same time. "I would have thought you two would go."

The larger one had black hair that dripped down to a little past the nape of his neck, eyes like coal, and black wolf ears and tail. The smaller man had crimson red hair with few black streaks littered throughout it, black eyes as well, and black wolfox ears and nine black wolfox tails.

The larger one shook his head. "I wasn't really all for going, but Oni-chan here wanted to spend sometime with you, after all, it's been a while since you last visited."

"Well, Kage and Oni, take a seat and I'll make you something." Naruto said, smirking as he released the boy that had been reaching towards Sasuke. "Takala seems to have an interest in you, take care of him for a bit." Among the kids left, it was clear to see Tsuki, though that was only when she turned towards them with her eyes, as there was another blonde girl with the exact same hair and fur color and style, but with crimson red eyes.

Kage sat Riritsuku back on the ground and the girl followed him as he sat down and motioned that there was room on his lap. It surprised the group when Oni sat down in Kage's lap and Riritsuku sat in the chair beside them.

Oni leaned forward on his elbows and smirked to Naruto's back. "So Naru-chan, we have good news-"

"Let me guess, another child. Yeah, your father said he'd castrate Kage if that ever happened." Naruto chided, but when there was silence, he whipped around and stared wide-eyed at Oni. "Does that mean Kage isn't a man anymore?"

Kage narrowed his eyes and growled at the blonde, but Oni calmed him down by patting the top of his head. "Naruto… you missed the entire thing and we couldn't get a messenger to you. You missed Itaru and Kana… those wonderful boys are just as gorgeous as their mothers."

Naruto set down everyone's food before walking back over to the stove. It was quiet for a while before Naruto slammed down the spoon. "Whose are they?"

Oni sighed. "Itaru is I- Takala's younger brother, and Kana is your new uncle."

"How is that possible!? Tamaro's dead and-"

"-and you missed the last festival… The Kirin Festival, and Tamaro was back for three days, he wasn't seen except the first day, and neither was Yoko… we can only assume what happened." The red head interrupted he narrowed his eyes at Naruto. "It wasn't your fault, there was no way we'd know that we couldn't reach you. But you still have four more who are going to have children. You're going to have to buck up and take it, you're going to be a big brother again and think of it this way, Minato, Shukaku, and Fugaku are going have to deal with very hormonal people-"

The dropping of plates and the glares sent towards Oni made him cringe. Of course he'd said the wrong thing, but what else could he say.

Naruto could feel the tension that had suddenly appeared in the room and growled. "Everyone just stop!" He yelled, and all movement and thought stopped. "Sasuke, you go emo and I will see to it you never leave the room. Gaara, say one word or I see one grain of sand crawling across the floor, I will have an even worse demon come in and deal with you. And Kakashi, we all know what you're thinking, but stop right there or I will see to it that you suffer."

All the tension seemed to evaporate and Naruto sighed, rubbing his temples. "Okay, I will tell you the situation right here without messing around," Oni whispered Naruto's name as the blonde sat down and furrowed his eyebrows. "You are all demons and the demon I know as my grandmother but you may know as the demon Kyuubi that attacked the village has asked me to bring you all here for training. There was too much threat of showing you in the other realm, the Ningenkai, as the humans do not favor us much after what happened. So we brought you here to the demon realm, or Makai." He explained suddenly just falling in on himself.

Kage was suddenly up and comforting the blonde. "Naru-chan… don't do this to yourself. Everyone's okay, we all know that you would've been here if you could."

"Kage-nii, you don't get it. I always miss everything. I didn't see Riritsuku till she was four, I didn't even see my own siblings till then. I didn't even know I had a family like this until I was ten. All I knew was that Yoko was going back somewhere, Mikoto, Itachi, and Fugaku were gone, and no one but the Sandaime knew what I was. But when I saw Shukaku, I was happy, I was happy he was trying to destroy everyone, I was happy Orochimaru was there because I knew I wasn't alone!" Naruto cried out, folding his arms and burying his face in them. "But then Shukaku was gone and I realized that Orochimaru was the one Yoko had warned me about. And then Madara was there… he was in the Akatsuki and I almost went with them just to see him. Kage, I can't take being away from home anymore, but I don't want to leave there."

The confessions shocked and confused everyone, and one of the kids, still tied to Naruto walked over and wedged her way into his lap, making him sit up and drop his arms. She had crimson red hair that dropped to the middle of her back, equally red eyes, and the same color fox ears and tail along with whisker marks that matched Naruto's. "Aniki," She cooed softly, using her hands to wipe Naruto's tears. "You know Kaasan doesn't like it when we cry. She says to laugh instead." She spoke with a large grin on her face and softly slapped Naruto's cheeks to get the muscles to twitch.

Naruto chuckled as a small smile appeared on his face. He wrapped his arms around the small girl and hugged her tightly. "Thank Akita-chan. Oh yeah, guys, I'd like you to meet the beginning of who the family is. Akayume no Kage is my adopted older brother, and Oni is my cousin and his mate. Akayume no Uchiha Riritsuku is their daughter- and yes, naturally born. The little booger over there, attached to Sasuke's side is Takala. He's Itachi's son, and my uncle's second born son. The two I gave to Kiba are Yonbi no Meka and Taro, Taru and Zen's children. As for the four I have, you all know Tsuki, the one with the same hair style and red eyes is Leo, this is Akita, the only one to inherit our mom's red hair, and Kitsune, my mini-me. They're all my siblings."

And yes, Kitsune, the only child yet to be described, was the exact replica of Naruto, except his eyes were a duller shade of blue and he had two whisker marks instead of three on each cheek.

"And advice to the wise, forget everything you thought was, because here, it most certainly is not." He advised, pulling lightly on Akita's fuzzy, red ear. To which action, the redhead growled and bit Naruto's finger.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

After Naruto's nervous breakdown and spillage of everything, the day went on as normal as it could. They passed through lunch, and it was now around five in the afternoon. Everyone was resting in their rooms, seeing as there was still some jetlag left from traveling. Sasuke was sitting in the balcony of the window, thinking of all that he knew. Was it all lies? It most likely was from what he heard Naruto saying, and the tiny seven-year-old who was so attached to him.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke would have jumped, if it weren't for the Uchiha blood in him, for he didn't hear Naruto entering at all.

Said blonde walked up to the raven and put his hand on the Uchiha's arm. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know." Sasuke relied in an even tone, though his mind was racing with thoughts that threatened to crack his very being. "Everything I've lived for is false."

"Sasuke, when I tell you I love you, that's not fake." Naruto assured the Uchiha. "If something threatens to break you, I'll be the one thing that you can hold onto. I will not leave."

In a flash, Sasuke and Naruto's lips furiously grasped at each other. With their relationship, it had always been hard to find some time together. They knew that it wouldn't be wise to undress at all, and so settled of letting their hands map each other's body out, feel the relieved tension that was relinquished as they were close to one another again.

"Naru-chan, we're back!!"

Naruto broke for air with a loud gasp. Sasuke stared into Naruto's eyes, giving the blonde one last kiss before letting the blonde go off. He knew there were some things that he needed to take care of.

He waited a little before coming out of his room, and followed where the call had come from. He was there, just in time to see Naruto hug a man with long crimson hair that was tied up, solid onyx eyes, and crimson red fox ears and nine tails. Beside the man was a small child, with shaggy black hair, a blood red fox tail and ears, and his eyes were two different colors, the left one was red and the right one was black. He could see that Naruto was crying and he wanted to go and comfort the man, but he didn't.

Naruto picked up the child and smiled. "So what's your name?" He asked the boy.

The raven stared at him, assessing him to see if he was safe when the man he was previously standing beside patted his head with a smile. "Go on, tell him." The man urged.

"Kana." The child answered.

Naruto lightly flicked Kana's nose and gave him the grin that only Naruto could give. "Hey Kana, I'm Naruto… you know your sister Kushina," The little tyke nodded, fasinated with what this boy had to do with his sister. "I'm her son."

Kana smiled broadly and attempted to hug Naruto's neck.

The blonde then turned to another woman, and Sasuke instantly knew who she was, with or without the large stomach, the child sleeping in her arms, or the man standing behind her like a guard dog. It was his mother, but with the changes of a pair of black wolf ears and a black wolf tail. And the man behind her he knew as his dad, complete with a pair of dark brown wolf ears and tail. And then there was Itachi, taller than his mother and his father, with the same wolf ears and tail as his mother. On Itachi's back was a dead asleep man with crimson hair, whisker marks like Naruto's, and crimson fox ears and nine fox tails.

Sasuke turned away and went back into his room, he really didn't need this right now, he just needed to sort through things in his head. But a knock on the door prevented him from doing so. Before he could tell whoever it was to go away, the door opened and a man with a large stomach, sandy blonde hair, the same color pointed ears and scruffy tail, and golden eyes walked in. He sat down and gave Sasuke a smile.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

The man chuckled lightly before sticking out his hand to Sasuke. "I'm Ichibi no Miyuko. I'm Naru-chan's grandmother's younger brother's life-mate." He introduced.

"Uchiha Sasuke." The raven said curtly, taking the blonde's hand.

"I know." Miyuko said, his eyes tracing over Sasuke's every feature. He spotted how Sasuke's eyes kept flickering to his stomach and sighed. He reached over and grabbed Sasuke's hand, placing it on his stomach.

Sasuke nearly jumped back in fright when he felt a kick. "So they were serious?" He voiced.

"Yes, in the demon species, males can also give birth. That man you saw out there with the little kid was the first person to ever be born from a male. His 'mother' was the first male to give birth. But there is birth control for us as well. And sometimes, we forget to take it, just as women do." He explained, motioning to his large stomach. "Now, everyone saw you out there. So come on out, Naru-chan's probably finished greeting everyone, so out you go."

And with surprising strength from the man, shoved him out the door and into the hallway where everyone… wasn't. "They're all in the gardens. Don't think for a second you can avoid this Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as this… this… "Hey, Ichibi-san-"

"Miyuko, I go by Miyuko."

"Miyuko-san, how old are you?"

"Sixteen."

… this sixteen-year-old dragged him into the gardens, which was another place behind the building that flourished with flowers that Sasuke had never even seen before. The trees from the forest seemed to arch over perfectly and lock together and paths wound through the plants.

Miyuko showed him the large sitting area right in the middle of the garden.

A loud chuckle from behind him scared him half to death and he turned around to face a tall man with sandy blonde hair, navy eyes with dark rings around them, and sandy blonde scruffy ears and tail. "My my, Sasuke-kun, you've grown up so much since I last saw you."

Sasuke, although scared out of his wits, remained calm. "And who are you?"

"Ichibi no Shukaku. We met at the Chuunin exams. Sorry about trying to kill you and all, kid."

And then Sasuke knew exactly who this was. This was the large demon who had aided Orochimaru in destroying Konoha. This was the thing that haunted his nightmares for a few weeks after the event before the memories of his clan's slaughter came back. He narrowed his eyes and went to retort, but the sudden disappearance of said anger stopped him. He glanced around to find Shukaku holding Miyuko, his arms hooked behind him and hooked under the blonde's legs. "Come on, kid." Shukaku beckoned Sasuke as he carried Miyuko over to the group.

Sasuke took a seat, but his head was spinning too much to be able to ask all the questions that were cramming inside his head.

Suddenly there was a shadow looming over Sasuke, and upon looking up, there was his mother, arms outstretched towards him. Without any hesitation, he stood up, now towering over his mother, and entrapped her in a hug. He was on the brink of tears, yes, ladies and gentlemen, the Uchiha Sasuke, was about to cry.

"Now that's the Sasuke I remember." Mikoto spoke happily, a wide grin on her face.


	4. Not Dead again

Okay... I know I've been gone for... a long time but I have a long list of explanations for you that make total sense!

--We were late getting home from Italy because the airport screwed us over big time and we had an extra day in Amsterdam, then an extra day somewhere else, another two days in this remote place, and another extra day before we finally got home. It was hell and I cried because I missed my dog.  
--Upon getting back from Italy, I had about a week to get my school supplies and clothes (damn dresscode) done for school.  
--Then my school turned out to be a total bitch and they changed around a lot of things... .  
--Then I got caught up in trying to woo my Squishy... n.n''' Yes, I'm hopelessly in love with this guy- so much that even though I hated it when he and my friend started going out, I couldn't help but be happy for him. But they wanted to stay friends, and so the wooing resumes.  
--Somewhere in the middle of that, my computer commited suicide and I was without internet for the longest time. It was the most cruel days of my life and I cried... a lot.  
--After I got my computer back, a friendship of mine died. I couldn't take it anymore and dropped her like a rock.  
--With getting my computer back, I was missing almost all my files and I had been working on four different stories when it turned itself off and I never got them back, so I was depressed over those because those were some good chapters.  
--And now, I am studying for my exams. It's actually very hard.  
--Through all of this, my older sister's friend is having family troubles and she's going to move in with me and my sisters

So yes, I am very sorry for being absent and just know that I have not abandoned ye. I love you all, and once again...

**I'M NOT DEAD... YET!!!**


	5. Your Program Will Return Momentarily

Your program will return momentarily c:

Oh yeah. That's right. I'm back. It's been too long and I've got a terrible itch to write… expecially these stories. These are my pride and joys and it is my goal to finish them. So, I'm remembering the plots, and going through and continuing my lovely stories.

My faithful readers, I have returned!


End file.
